Unconditionally
by Lena-D-4
Summary: New regeneration, new Doctor. He met a little girl called Clarity Oswald. Clarity tells him that she hears weird noises in her room. The Doctor couldn't check the noises properly, he has to go. Leaving the little girl behind he flies away who knows where and shows up years later. Who is Clarity Oswald? What are those noises in her room? I do not own Doctor Who
1. Chapter 1

**I started a whole new story, I hope you like it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The First Face part 1**

 **New Doctor**

The Doctor went back to the TARDIS sadly. He said goodbye to everyone before he's gone forever. He headed the TARDIS to space. He looked around on his beloved ship once more with a sad expression. Once more with this face, with these eyes. Every part of his body hurt. He felt that soon, he will see the world with a brand new face. He didn't want that. He didn't want to change.

"I don't want to go." he said bitterly. Tears gleamed in his eyes. His body was gleaming in a gold colour. He breathed deeply while he looked at his arm. He wasn't ready to leave this face. He didn't want that. But the regeneration is unstoppable. He breathed deeply in and out but after all, regeneration triumphed over him. He opened his arms and let the regeneration power to burn the console of the TARDIS. He let the power to change his body. His face slowly changed. Tears in his eyes were there till the very end. He closed his eyes and when he opened it again, he was screaming. After the end of the regeneration he checked the part of his body. "Legs. I've still got legs, good." he kissed his legs and started to search his body parts. "Good. Arms. Hands. Ooh, fingers, lots of fingers. Ears, yes. Eyes, two. Nose, I've had worse. Chin, blimey. Hair..." he touched his hair and started to panic for a moment. "I'm a girl! No! No..." he touched his Adam's apple. He was a man. "I'm not a girl." he checked his hair colour too. "And still not ginger! And something else, something important, I'm, I'm..." the TARDIS started to shake. The Doctor fell on the ground but managed to hold onto the console and laughed. "Crashing!" he went to the screen and started to laugh like a mad man. "Geronimo!" he shouted. He couldn't wait to land…

A little girl suddenly woke up. She heard a very loud noise. She got out of bed and went to the window to check it. She saw a blue phone box. She put on her jumper and went down with a flashlight in her hand. As soon as she arrived the phone box's door suddenly opened and someone threw out an anchor from it. First an arm then a man appeared soaked to the skin and with a huge smile on his face.

"Hey, little girl!" he greeted her. "Can I have an apple? All I can think about… apples. I love apples. Maybe I'm having a craving. That's new… never had cravings before." he sat up to the edge of the box. The little girl finally got a chance to check him. His clothes were torn and wet so was his hair. He looked down in the box. "Whoa! Look at that!" he said with a smile.

"Are you okay?" the little girl asked him.

"Just had a fall. All the way down there, right to the library. Hell of a climb back up."

"You're soaking wet."

"I was in the swimming pool."

"You said you were in the library."

"So was the swimming pool."

"Are you a policeman?"

"Why? Did you call a policeman?"

"Not me, but my mom did."

"Why?"

"Because of the weird noises in my room."

"What noi...? Agh!" he asked but because of a sudden move, he fell on the ground. The little girl didn't understand what is wrong with him. The man quickly sat up.

"Are you all right?"

"No, I'm fine, it's okay. This is all perfectly norm..." he couldn't finish because a golden powder came out of his mouth. The little girl was amused.

"Who are you?" his hands were glowing in a gold colour.

"I don't know yet. I'm still cooking. Does it scare you?"

"No, it just looks a bit weird."

"No, no, no. The noises in your room. Does it scare you?"

"Yes." he quickly jumped on his legs.

"Well, then, no time to lose. I'm the Doctor. Do everything I tell you, don't ask stupid questions and don't wander off." he started to walk but he crashed into a tree and fell on the ground. The little girl started to laugh.

"You meant this?"

"Early days. Steering's a bit off." he stood up and went into the house together. The little girl gave him an apple.

"If you're a doctor, why does your box say Police?" the Doctor bitten into the apple but immediately spat out and started to cough.

"That's disgusting. What is that?"

"An apple."

"Apples are rubbish. I hate apples."

"You said you loved them."

"No, no, I love yoghurt. Yoghurt's my favourite. Give me yoghurt." the little girl took out one from the fridge and gave it to him. He opened it but as soon as he tasted it, he spat out. "I hate yoghurt, it's just stuff with bits in."

"You said it was your favourite. Why are you being like this?

"New mouth, new rules. It's like eating after cleaning your teeth, everything tastes wro-agh!" he shouted and started to shake for a second. He slapped his forehead and looked at the little girl confusedly.

"What is it? What's wrong with you? Don't be like a 5-year-old little boy! Eat what we have. What are you? Some kind of Martian?"

"Wrong with me? It's not my fault. Why can't you give me decent food? You're sassy, fry something." the little girl sighed and started to cook. The Doctor wiped his hair. "Ah! Bacon!" she gave it to him. The Doctor tasted it but took it out immediately. "Bacon. That's bacon. Are you trying to poison me?" she started to cook again. "Ah, you see, beans." he tasted it but he immediately spat it out. "Beans are evil. Bad, bad beans." she took out the bread and the butter. "Bread and butter. Now you're talking." he tasted it. He stood up and threw the plate out of the window. "And stay out!" the little girl looked into the fridge. She didn't know what to do now.

"We've got some carrots."

"Carrots? Are you insane?"

"Then what should I give you? We didn't have anything else in the fridge!" she shouted.

"No, wait, hang on. I know what I need." he went to the fridge and started looking. "I need... I need... I need..." after he found it he took it out. "Fish fingers and custard." she made it for the Doctor. He ate it. The little girl was so upset that she took out the ice cream and sat in front of him.

"You're mad! But in a funny way."

"Am I? Good. Funny's good. What's your name?"

"Clarity Oswald."

"Ah, that's a brilliant name. Clarity Oswald, like a name in a fairy tale. Are we in Lancashire, Clarity?"

"No. We are in London."

"So, what about your mum and dad, then? Are they upstairs? Thought we'd have woken them by now."

"They went to the police station."

"And they left you all alone?"

"I'm not scared."

"You're not scared of anything! Box falls out of the sky, man falls out of box, man eats fish custard, and look at you, just sitting there. So, you know what I think?"

"What?"

"Must be a hell of a scary noises in your room." Clarity didn't answer. There are much scarier things in the world than the Doctor. To her, those noises were that scariest thing in the universe.

"Yes… it is…"

"Hey!" he put his hand on her chin. Clarity looked into his eyes. "It's okay. I'm here."

"And that's supposed to calm me?"

"Hah, you're truly from Lancashire. Come on! Let's check these noises." they went up to her room. The noises were echoed in her room like Clarity told him. But before he could check the wall he saw a leaf on a book. He didn't look it closely because the voices became louder and made him exciting.

 _~Run you clever boy…~_

 _~Oi!~_

 _~Rescue me chin boy…~_

 _~And remember…~_

 _~Smaller on the outside…~_

 _~Show me the stars…~_

"Does it always that loud?" he asked while he put his ears on the wall.

"Usually, yes. Always a woman spoke up." the Doctor soniced the wall but it didn't give him information, at least not yet. He didn't understand where the voices filter through the wall. A sound of a bell interrupted him.

"No, no, no, no, no, no!" he shouted and ran down to his box. Clarity followed him. "I've got to get back in there. The engines are phasing, it's going to burn!" he grabbed the anchor and threw it inside the box.

"But it's just a box! How can a box have engines?"

"It's not a box. It's a time machine."

"What, a real one? You've got a real time machine? How can it be possible?"

"Not for much longer if I can't get her stabilised. Five-minute hop into the future should do it."

"Can I come?"

"Not safe in here, not yet. Five minutes. Give me five minutes, I'll be right back."

"People always say that." the Doctor looked at Clarity and kneeled down in front of her.

"Am I people? Do I even look like people? Trust me. I'm the Doctor." he smiled at her. Clarity nodded. The Doctor climbed up to the edge of the box and looked at her once more then jumped. "GERONIMO!" he shouted and the door closed. The box started to fade in front of her and then it was gone. Clarity ran up to her room, packed her things and went back to the garden waiting for the Doctor…

When the Doctor stepped out from the TARDIS he was face to face with a dalek.

" **Doctor!"** it said.

"Great. New body and a dalek."

" **Exterminate! Exterminate!"**

" _Run!"_ a woman said. The Doctor looked around but didn't see anyone.

"What?"

" _The door at the end. Run for it! Run before they kill you. Now, now, now!"_ the Doctor listened to the voice and ran to that room. When he was safe he sat on the ground. _"So! Anyway, I'm Oswin. What do I call you?"_ the Doctor got scared because of the sudden voice. He almost forgot his name.

"Uh...I can't remember." he started to think. "I'm the Doctor."

" _And what is that chin?"_

"Oi! What is wrong with my chin?"

" _Careful dear! You'll put someone's eye out."_

"Where are you? How can you communicate with me?"

" _I'm locked inside a wreck for a year now."_

"A year? What have you done for a year?"

" _Making soufflés."_ the Doctor laughed.

"Soufflés? Against the daleks? Where did you get the milk?"

" _It's not the main question. The main question is… is there a word for total screaming genius that sounds modest and a tiny bit sexy?"_ he blushed.

"Doctor. You call me the Doctor."

" _See what you did there! So, will you come and get me?"_

"Where are you?"

" _Somewhere down, I think. So?"_

"Show me the way Oswin." he started his search for Oswin.

" _Anyway… what are these clothes?"_

"What clothes?"

" _That you are wearing, genius."_

"What is wrong with my clothes?"

" _Have you looked into the mirror?"_

"I didn't have time."

" _If you say so. You are less than 20 feet away. Which is good news._

"Okay. But I hear a lot's of daleks and they are very close too. Where are we anyway?"

" _The name of Skaro is familiar to you?"_

"I know it. The original planet of the daleks. Skaro… I didn't hear this name for years."

" _Then you probably hate the daleks."_

"They are my sworn enemies."

" _You have a lot of enemies?"_

"I guess."

" _Why are you here? If the daleks are your ancient enemies then, why did you come to their original planet?"_

"I'm coming from a little girl. The engine of the TARDIS needed a hop into the future."

" _So, you left alone a little girl?"_

"I have a time machine, Oswin."

" _Time machine? Does it mean that you are a time traveller?"_

"Yes."

" _Wow! I didn't speak to time travellers for years."_

"And you Oswin? Where do you live? I guess on Earth."

" _Yes. I came with the star ship Alaska and I'm stuck here for a year now. But don't talk about it. You arrived."_ the Doctor stopped in front of the door.

"If I step in there, you'll be there?"

" _Why wouldn't I?"_

"Who knows what will be inside."

" _You think I am hiding a dalek? It's ridiculous."_

"Anything can happen."

" _Come and meet the girl who doesn't hide anything."_

"Okay." the door opened and the Doctor stepped inside.

" _Oswin 1, chin boy 0."_ the Doctor was just standing there. _"Hey. You're right outside. Come on in."_

"Oswin… we have a problem."

" _No, we don't. Don't even say that. I joined the Alaska to see the Universe. Ended up stuck in a shipwreck, first time out. Rescue me, chin boy, and show me the stars."_ these words got Doctor surprised. He remembered the voices in Clarity's room.

"Are you sure there isn't any dalek inside?"

" _I'm sure."_

"But it has."

" _What?"_

"In the door of the ship." the dalek turn it eye to the Doctor. "And now, it's waking up."

" **Doc-tor…"**

"Good dalek." he started to walk back. The dalek moved. "Oswin, come out! Now, right now!"

" _Run!"_

"What?"

" _Just run!"_

"But what about you?"

" _You have to go back to a little girl who is waiting for you. I started the self-destruction. You have 30 seconds to get out before this planet blows into pieces."_

"But…"

" _I'm Oswin Oswald and I am human. Remember me!"_

"Thank you."

" _RUN!"_ the Doctor started to run. _"Run you clever boy. And remember…"_ he heard this message before he went inside the TARDIS and fly away…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The First Face part 2**

 **Come with Me**

"I'm sorry!" he said to the girl who was lying in his arms.

"It's okay…" she whispered. "It all had to happen…"

"I wish I could do something for you, Clara."

"Holding my hand is enough…" Clara closed her eyes. The Doctor took her hand and kissed her forehead. "Will you go back… to that little girl?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because…" she opened her eyes. "That little girl is waiting for you to come back…" the Doctor kissed her hand. "Clara Oswald…" she whispered.

"What?"

"Clara Oswin Oswald… my name… my full name…"

"Nice name." he squeezed her hand. Clara's skin was hot and she was sweating. "I wish I could have helped!"

"It's okay… It wasn't your fault… It's just a snakebite… which is fatal to me…" she closed her eyes. "Run…" the Doctor looked at her. "Run you clever boy…" she opened her eyes. "And remember…" she closed her eyes for good.

"Clara? Clara!" but she didn't open her eyes anymore. "Clara…" he kissed her forehead and took her to the cemetery where they buried her. Standing in front of her grave he realized how familiar it is to him. Everything what happened now… the voices. They were all familiar to him. And then he realized something…

Finally he went back to that little girl. He put a rag on his mouth and stepped out of the house.

"Clarity!" he shouted and ran to the house. "Clarity, I worked out what the voices could be!" he tried to open the door with his screwdriver. His screwdriver didn't work very well but he managed to open the door. As soon as he stepped inside the house someone hit him and fell on the ground…

When he started to wake up he felt dizzy. He opened his eyes slowly and saw a woman.

"White male, mid-20s, breaking and entering. Send me some back-up, I've got him restrained." the woman looked at the Doctor. "Oi, you! Sit still."

"Cricket bat. I'm getting cricket bat."

"You were breaking and entering." the Doctor suddenly jumped up but fell back. He only realized now that his hand was handcuffed to the radiator.

"Well, that's much better. Brand-new me, whack on the head. Just what it needed."

"Do you want to shut up now? I've got back-up on the way!"

"Hang on, no, wait… you're a policewoman."

"And you're breaking and entering. You see how this works?"

"But what are you doing here? Where's Clarity?" the woman was surprised.

"Clarity Oswald?"

"Yeah. Little sassy girl. Where is she? I promised her five minutes but the engines were phasing. I suppose I must have gone a bit far. Has something happened to her?"

"Clarity Oswald hasn't lived here in a long time."

"How long?"

"Six months."

"No, no, no!" he leaned his back to the radiator. "I can't be six months late! I said five minutes. I promised." the woman turned away and went inside a room. "What happened to her? What happened to Clarity Oswald?" he asked but immediately shut up when he heard the same voices.

 _~Run you clever boy and remember me…~_ the Doctor sighed and when the woman came back he spoke up.

"I need to speak to whoever lives in this house now."

"I live here."

"But you're the police."

"Yes, and this is where I live. You got a problem with that?!"

"Didn't you hear weird noises?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Those voices are the fragments of the future. Last time I was here I heard it, but didn't know what was it. Now I think I know what could it mean. But you have to let me go to find Clarity because the voices are connected to her." he said. Suddenly the roof was breaking down. The woman went to the Doctor. A dalek was flying in front of them. "Okay… you called for backup, right?" she nodded. "Call them back."

"You're lucky, I didn't call for them."

"What?"

"It's a pretend radio."

"You're a policewoman."

"I'm a nanny!" she took off her hat.

"Open it!" she did as he told her. When he was uncuffed they ran down. The Doctor closed the door. "Nanny?" he looked at her.

"Yes!"

"Why'd you pretend to be a policewoman?"

"You broke into my house! It was this or a French maid!" they ran to the TARDIS. The Doctor was trying to get inside. "What's going on? Tell me! Tell me or I will kill you!"

"An alien is in your house which is actually a dalek. And do not forget about the fragments of the future which are echoes inside your house. Any questions?"

"Yes."

"Me too." he tried to open the door but he couldn't. "No, no, don't do that, not now! It's still rebuilding, not letting us in!" the woman saw the dalek coming out of the house.

"Come on." she grabbed his arm and tried to pull him away from the TARDIS. But Doctor realized something.

"No, wait, hang on, wait, wait, wait. The shed." he ran to the shed. "I destroyed that shed last time I was here, smashed it to pieces."

"So there's a new one. Let's go."

"But the new one's got old. It's ten years old at least." he sniffed and tasted it. "17 years. I'm not six months late, I'm 17 years late.

"It's coming."

"You said six months. Why did you say six months?"

"We've got to go."

"This matters. This is important. Why did you say six months?"

"Why did you say five minutes?!" she shouted. The Doctor stood there in shock.

"What?"

"Come on."

"What?"

"Come on!"

"What?!" she grabbed his hand and ran away from the dalek. When they felt safe the Doctor questioned her. "You're Clarity."

"You're late."

"Clarity Oswald, you're the little girl."

"I'm Clarity and you're late."

"What happened?"

"17 years."

"You hit me with a cricket bat."

"17 years."

"A cricket bat!"

"17 years and four psychiatrists."

"Four?"

"I kept biting them."

"Why?"

"They said you weren't real." when they looked up at the sky they saw an army of daleks. "Okay, what's happening?"

"Invasion, attack, destroying the Earth… who knows."

"My mom?" the Doctor looked at Clarity.

"What?"

"My mom is there!" she pointed at her mom who was running away from a dalek. Clarity ran to her and dragged her out of it. The Doctor followed her. "Are you okay, mom?"

"Yes, but what was it?"

"An alien that doesn't know mercy." the Doctor said.

"What are those clothes Clara? Angie and Artie won the deal again?"

"No, I just wanted to put it on…" when she saw her mother's expression she sighed. "Yes, they made me."

"And who is he Clara?"

"Who's Clara? You were Clarity." the Doctor said. He only realized now that Clara from the Victorian London and Clarity are the same. The impossible girl…

"Yeah, now I'm Clara."

"Clarity Oswald… that was a great name."

"Bit fairy tale."

"I know you, don't I? I've seen you somewhere before."

"Not me. Brand-new face..." he opened his mouth. "First time on. Who do you look after?"

"After 2 children till they don't need me."

"You were a little girl five minutes ago."

"You're worse than my mom."

"I'm the Doctor, I'm worse than everybody's mother." he looked at Clara's mom. "And that is not how I'm introducing myself."

"Okay but what about those robot things?"

"Daleks."

"Daleks, right. Whatever."

"I don't know what they have planned. Where are we?"

"In London."

"Is there a nuclear power station?"

"No, why would it be?"

"Don't know. Do you need a reason?"

"Well I don't even know… Yes!" she raised her voices. "Use your snogging box."

"My what?"

"You have a time machine, chin boy. Or at least that's what you told me."

"And you believed me."

"17 years passed since then. Why should I believe you?"

"Because if you don't the world will break apart. I got it." he pointed his screwdriver to a dalek but the screwdriver blow up. He threw it away. "No! No! No! I can't believe it! The sonic screwdriver is useless."

"Well, that was a really clever idea. Do you have any more brilliant ones?"

"No. At least not yet."

"Great. The planet will blow up and what do we got? A broke down snogging box, a useless whatever and a chin boy who got torn clothes."

"Oi! What is wrong with my chin?"

"Careful dear! You'll put someone's eye out." the Doctor touched his chin. This reminded him of Oswin. "So, plan? You have to have a plan or we're dead."

"I'm sorry but I don't have."

"People always have plans."

"They do but I don't."

"You have one. You just have to figure it out. Does your chin prevent you from thinking?"

"Seriously, when you were a little girl you weren't like that."

"And you didn't have that big chin. Or I didn't see it this close." Clara stepped closer to him. "You have green eyes. Why didn't I notice it? You're thinking that you should blow them up?"

"Why do you think that?"

"You're eyes told me. Those pretty, green eyes."

"Good point, Clara. Do you have a weapon?"

"Why would I have one?"

"Because we'll be dead in under 20 minutes."

"Then it's time to think. Do they have a weak point?"

"If I would have a weapon, I could destroy them but I have nothing."

"You'll figure something out, Sherlock."

"Sherlock?"

"Just figure something out. Quickly!"

"Okay, fine." he picked up his screwdriver. "Maybe I can do something about it."

"What is that thing anyway?"

"A sonic screwdriver." he started to hit it and it worked. "Okay, so it still has a little power."

"And what are you going to do?"

"You'll see." he started to walk but then he stopped and looked at Clara. "Do I have pretty eyes?"

"Why? Didn't you know?"

"No. New body, getting hit by a cricket bat, dalek invasion and my friend died because of a snakebite. I don't know how I look. Definitely not ginger."

"Definitely not ginger. Just brown. Snakebite?"

"Yes. Don't mind it! Come on!" he grabbed her hand and ran to the hospital.

"Okay, why do we come to a hospital?"

"You said I'm in torn clothes."

"Yeah, very torn." they went upstairs where there were a lot of clothes. He was looking for that.

"I'm saving the world. I need a decent shirt. To hell with the raggedy. Time to put on a show!" when he found the right clothes he took of his old ones. When he was naked Clara raised her eyebrows and checked him out. "Turn your back if it embarrasses you." Clara crossed her arms in front of her chess and just watched the naked Doctor.

"Don't worry about it! I'm good." after 10 minutes later he chose his clothes. White shirt, pale purple vest, dark purple jacket, black trousers, brown shoes and a bow tie. After that, they went up to the roof. The Doctor lifted his screwdriver and soniced one of the daleks to kill the other ones and blow up when it finished its job. "So that was your plan. Pretty good." the Doctor stepped next to her.

"Pretty good?"

"Yeah. You couldn't planned it out sooner, Sherlock?" the Doctor just smiled. "Anyway, I like these clothes. It suits you."

"Good. Ah!" he pulled out a key. It was glowing in a gold colour.

"What's that?"

"The key of the TARDIS. I can finally access to her."

"Hah?" he took her hand and ran back to the TARDIS. "You're leaving again?"

"Can you wait 5 minutes?"

"Last time you said that I had to wait 17 years."

"I'll be here for sure. Right here, so don't go anywhere!" he opened the door and went inside. The TARDIS disappeared like 17 years ago. Clara waited 5 minutes and when the box didn't return she went inside the house. She didn't give up because she knew that the Doctor will come back. He always comes back.

Clara was finishing her breakfast when she heard the sound of the TARDIS. She went outside and saw the blue box appear in front of her and the Doctor came out of it.

"So, it comes back, does it?"

"Of course it always come back I mean I always come back. Why?"

"What do you think?" the Doctor sighed.

"How long?"

"Just a day."

"Okay. So it wasn't 5 minutes."

"You kept the clothes."

"Well, I just saved the world, the whole planet, for about the millionth time, no charge. Yeah, shoot me! I kept the clothes."

"Including the bow tie."

"Yeah, it's cool. Bow ties are cool. Do you want to come with me?"

"To where?"

"Wherever you like."

"Wherever?"

"Wherever."

"When I was a little girl, you said there was a swimming pool and a library, and the swimming pool was in the library."

"Yeah. Not sure where it's got to now. It'll turn up. So… coming?" Clara shrugged. The Doctor pushed the door. When Clara saw the inside of the TARDIS she was in a shock but stepped in. She looked around the TARDIS with a smile on her face. The Doctor stepped inside too and waited excitedly to hear what he always hears.

"It's smaller on the outside." she said. The Doctor was surprised.

"Okay, first time hearing that." Clara looked at him smiling. "Will you come away with me?"

"I have a job."

"You know, the thing about a time machine… You can run away all you like and still be home in time for tea, so what do you say? Anywhere. All of time and space, right outside those doors." Clara laughed.

"Does this work?"

"Eh?"

"Is this actually what you do?" she laughed. "Do you just crook your finger and people just jump in your snow box and fly away?"

"It is not a snog box!"

"I'll be the judge of that."

"Starting when?"

"Come back tomorrow. Ask meg again."

"Why?"

"Cos tomorrow, I might say yes." she went to the doors. "Some time after 7:00 okay for you?"

"It's a time machine. Any time's okay."

"See you then." before she could have leave the Doctor stopped her.

"Clara?"

"Aha?"

"When you were little, on your book there was a leaf… Why?"

"That wasn't a leaf… That was page one. Don't be late! If you do, I'll kill you! And you can explain the voices in my room too." she said smiling and left.

"Right then, Clara Oswald. Time to find out who you are…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Journey Begins**

The Doctor was going around on the new TARDIS excitedly. He was excited because finally his adventures start with this new face and TARDIS. Also, he met a mysterious girl who he first met when she was a little girl. She needed to wait 17 years to finally meet him again. He wanted her to come with him more than ever. He tried to find out something about those weird voices… why he heard the voices before he even met Oswin and Clara Oswin Oswald. He tried to understand why he met her twice. The only thing he knew that Clarity Oswald is a special girl and didn't want to let her go. He needed to know who is she. These thoughts made him more confused than ever. He quickly stopped thinking and travelled to Clara's time to get her like he promised.

Clara stepped out from the TARDIS smiling. After 17 years of waiting she finally met her 'imaginary friend', like her parents called him. In these 17 year, there were moments when she thought the Doctor was just an imagination so she gave up. This moment came when she was 16. She gave up her imaginary friend and lived her life. Her father's death made her to give the Doctor up for good. Dave Oswald passed away on 23rd May, 2005 in a car accident. The man who hit him let Dave die. The man didn't call the ambulance just drove away let Dave die there. After 3 years, the police found that man and arrested him. The guy went to jail. Clara relived and thought that her dad will rest in peace now. She graduated and went to a university. She got her degree and decided to travel for a year to get to know the world better and get more experiences from life. One week, she went over to the Maitland family to spend some time with them. But during that week, Mrs Maitland passed away in stroke. She couldn't have a heart to leave them, so she decided to look after the kids till they need her. She spent 2 years with them and then her imaginary friend came back. After 17 years, he came back and so did her faith. She couldn't wait till tomorrow so her dream can finally come true. This dream become even bigger. She couldn't believe this. It's like a dream. The smile on her face is indescribable. She forgot that her mother, Ellie was home too. She noticed her daughter's very good mood.

"What's that big smile on your face?" she asked curiously when Clara stepped inside the kitchen.

"Am I smiling?" the smile didn't disappear from her face. Ellie was suspicious.

"Yes. It's a very big smile on your face. You are very suspicious for me."

"Well maybe I'm just happy." Clara poured tea in her mug and drink it.

"I saw that smile before. It's a boy, isn't it?"

"Maybe yes, maybe no."

"So it is a yes. Please tell me that you didn't forgive Danny!"

"No way, mom! He is a jerk who hurt me. He doesn't deserve anything."

"Thank god! Then who is it? The man I met yesterday?"

"Yes."

"And who is he?"

"Do you remember when I was 9, I met a man called the Doctor and disappeared?"

"Your imaginary friend?"

"Yup!"

"Yes, why?"

"He came back."

"Your imaginary friend?"

"Yeah."

"So, the thing you want to say to me is that man that I met yesterday was your imaginary friend?"

"Yes."

"Clara! Why do you say silly things? You're not a little girl anymore."

"But I'm telling you the truth, mom. Have I ever lied to you?"

"No."

"See? I'm telling you the truth. The Doctor came back. You met him too. I didn't imagine him. He is real."

"Okay. Maybe you're right. But why did he come back after 17 years later?"

"I have no idea. But I'll find out."

"You trust him that easily?"

"I trusted him when I was a little girl. He made me laugh."

"You trust him because he made you laugh?"

"Not just for this."

"Then?"

"I don't know. I just trust him."

"I don't want you to be hurt again. Danny broke you heart. I don't want to see you like that ever again."

"I know, mom. Trust me!"

"Alright." Clara smiled and kissed Ellie's cheek.

"I love you!"

"Love you too!" Clara went up to her room and took out her book. She got this when she was little. When she opened it, she saw the leaf on the first page. She wouldn't be here if it wasn't for that leaf.

"Page one…" she smiled. "I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you." she noticed a drawing of the Doctor too. She put the leaf on her desk and looked closely at the drawing. The Doctor was in his old clothes and his hands were glowing. Around him there were many foods he couldn't eat. That drawing made Clara laugh. She draw a bow tie on it. "Perfect." she put the leaf back and closed the book.

Next day Clara was waiting for the Doctor excitedly. She woke up very early so she can be ready in time. Now she just had to wait for him to come. The clock was striking 7 when she heard the TARDIS. There was a knock on the door. She quickly opened it.

"Are you ready?" the Doctor asked. Clara nodded and he grabbed her hand and went inside the TARDIS. Clara couldn't believe that this was real. It's like a fairy tale. A fairy tale that she made up when she was little. But it wasn't a fairy tale. It was reality. Her imaginary friend showed up at the best moment to make her smile again and travel around the universe.

"So, are you a Martian?" Clara sked.

"I'm not a Martian."

"Then you are an alien."

"Yes."

"What kind?" she checked him closely. "You look like a human."

"You look like us. We came first."

"What kind of alien are you?"

"Time Lord."

"Which means…?" she shrugged her shoulder and looked at him curiously.

"That I can travel in time and space. And this blue phone box is my spaceship. Time and Relative Dimension in Space… in short TARDIS."

"Wherever?"

"Wherever. May I?" Clara stepped back from the panel and let him do his job. The Doctor pulled the levers and then, they both went to the door. He slowly opened the door. She saw the universe. In front of her there was planet Earth, her home. She could see the Moon circling around the Earth. She saw the Sun and the Solar System's other planet which are circling around the Sun. She looked at her right and saw millions of shining stars far away. She put her head on the door and stared at her home.

"It's beautiful!"

"This is the Solar System, Clara. Want to check it out?"

"Really?" she looked at him. The Doctor just smiled.

"Yes." he took her hand. "You can step out."

"Are you insane? I'm going to die. I don't have a helmet and that weird clothes."

"Spacesuit."

"Whatever."

"You'll be fine, Clara. The TARDIS's atmosphere protect us."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Trust me!" Clara nodded carefully and squeezed the Doctor's hand. She slowly stepped out from the TARDIS into the nothing. There wasn't ground under her feet and she was levitating. First, she laughed then looked at the Doctor desperately.

"Don't you dare to let me go!"

"I won't." he laughed. The Doctor took her leg with his other hand and let go of her hand. Clara lifted higher and laughed. After a few minutes later he pulled her back. "How was it?"

"Amazing. There are no words for this experience."

"Now you believe me?"

"Of course. So, anywhere in time and space?" the Doctor closed the door and both went back to the panel.

"Anywhere in time and space. Where do you want to go, Clarity Oswald?"

"So we can go forwards in time?"

"And space, yeah."

"And we can go backwards in time?"

"And space, totally. So?"

"So what I want to see is…" she was thinking very hard to where they should go. The Doctor waited for her answer impatiently. "Is the Machu Picchu."

"Oh, Peru. South America."

"That was the first thing that came up."

"Then let's go to South America!" he pulled the levers and when the TARDIS landed they fell on the ground. The Doctor quickly stood up and shook his head. "Woaw! I need to refinance the landing."

"You are driving like a bad drunker. Didn't you take an exam at space school?"

"I did and I failed."

"I can understand you're terrible driving now." the Doctor smiled at her.

"Shut up!" he reached out his hand to her. Clara grabbed his hand and stood up. They both went to the door. The Doctor opened it and let her go first. "After you." she stepped out from the TARDIS and saw the amazing sight of the Machu Picchu.

"Wow! It1s beautiful! Can we see it? I mean closely?"

"Of course. Come with me!" he took her hand and went down to watch it closely. Clara was amused and ran ahead. The Doctor was smiling. Clara grabbed his arm and pulled him with her. They had a wonderful time here. When they needed to rest Clara climbed up on a tree. The Doctor just stood there.

"Coming?"

"Okay." he smile and climbed up. They were sitting on a branch of the tree and enjoyed the sight. "So, Clarity Oswald? What happened to you in the last 17 years?"

"Let's see… I grow up, graduated and got my degree."

"So, you went to university?"

"Yes. I finished medical school."

"Medical school? Wow! You always wanted to become a doctor?"

"Yes, that was my plan after I came back from my travel."

"You wanted to travel?"

"Yes. Before you showed up in my life. After I finished university I wanted to travel for a year to get to know the world more. I went over to the Maitland family one week and during that week Mrs Maitland died. Their kids, Angie and Artie had no supervision. Their dad usually work till very late so nobody could look after them. That's why I stayed till they don't need me."

"There are 101 places to see and you haven't seen any of it, have you?"

"But since my imaginary friend came back I have a chance to it." the Doctor smiled.

"And your family?"

"You met my mom the other day and dad died when I was 16."

"I'm sorry!"

"It was a car accident. The police found the driver and arrested him."

"Then everything's good?"

"Yeah, dad could rest in peace now. Since then, there is just me and mom. Just me and her. What about you? You are an alien, okay, but I don't know anything else."

"I'm the Doctor. I'm a Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey. I stole a time machine and ran away and I've been flouting the principle law of my own people ever since. I have two hearts and that's it, I think."

"And what was that golden powder you throw up? And the glowing hands?"

"Regeneration power."

"What's that?"

"It's a very long process. The point is that I can cheat death."

"So you won't die?"

"No, I'm just regenerating."

"Which means…?" Clara shrugged her shoulder.

"That I change. I got a new face and personality."

"So when you appeared in our house you were regenerating?"

"I regenerated on the TARDIS but yes. That is why I was so confused. Regeneration have this is the effect on Time Lords."

"Hah. Now I get it."

"You were the first face that this face saw."

"The first one?"

"Yes." he put his hand on her head.

"Is it like an honour?"

"Kind of. You became a very important person to me and I don't let anyone to hurt you. You were there to help me through with the regeneration. A kind little girl was beside me till I found myself. And this kind little girl became a beautiful, clever woman." Clara smiled.

"Don't make me blush!" she put her head on his shoulder. "You won't disappear now?"

"I won't."

"Are you sure? Last time you said 5 minutes I had to wait 17 years."

"I'm sure, Clara. I won't let your hand go! Travelling is only started now. Why would I let you not see the wonders of the world?"

"I don't know,"

"Can your unforgettable journey begin in time and space, Clara Oswald?" Clara looked up at the Doctor. He was holding out his hand to her. She didn't think, she immediately smiled and took his hand.

"Yes." they shook hands. "Now and whenever too." the Doctor smiled too. Suddenly, they heard a big explosion. "What was that?"

"I don't know. But I think this whole journey starts to get exciting." the Doctor jumped down and looked up. "Coming? The adventure and the excitement starts now. And the running also."

"Adventure and excitement? Sounds good." she jumped down. The Doctor grabbed her hand and they were running to the place where the explosion happened. The journey of Clara and the Doctor just only started now…


End file.
